


these people commit arson (another chatfic y'all)

by TheDreamyKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #arson party🎉, Alluka and Nanika are twin sisters, Alluka and Nanika live with Illumi and Hisoka, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kurapika commits arson, Lyric Pranks, M/M, More people join the arson, Nonbinary Kalluto Zoldyck, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Swearing, Tenko joins him, Tenko loves everyone because he's nice, Transgender Alluka Zoldyck, Well almost everyone, a lot of swearing, and i could care less, everyone is acting crazy asf, it seems to ruin some friendships because among us does that, like a bunch of group chat chaos, pitou and gon aren't enemies, their pretty much almost all ooc, they play among us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyKitsune/pseuds/TheDreamyKitsune
Summary: toe: waittoe: MILLUKItoe: WHATEVER YOU FOUND DONT YOU DARE SAY SHITkillboi: kalluto being protective over search history?killboi: that means it good shitpedo pennywise: the tea is hot🍵
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Amane/Canary, Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Gon created a group chat.**

**Gon changed the group chat name to fellow friends.**

**Gon added Killua, Kurapika, Alluka, and 10 others to fellow friends.**

**Killua:** hey gon

**Gon:** hi killu!

**Hisoka:** ooooohhhh Goooonnnn

**Kurapika:** NO

**KILLUA:** HISOKA DO NOT

**Kalluto:** damn, we just started talkin' and things already got chaotic

**Leorio:** it happens early all the time

**Chrollo:** a groupchat, huh?

**Kurapika:** OH NO

**Kurapika:** WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE

**Gon:** idek I added him

** Kurapika kicked Chrollo from fellow friends.**

**Chrollo joined fellow friends.**

**Kurapika:** BITCH-

**Killua:** Kurapika! 

**Leorio:** aren't you the one you always says no cursing?

**Hisoka:** #hypocritefemboy

**Kurapika:** 🔴👄🔴⛓

**Illumi:** can you all shut the fuck up I'm trying to take a nap but all I keep hearing is my phone dinging every five seconds.

**Killua:** bug bitch has awoken

**Illumi:** BITCH

**Gon:** everyone shush and stop fighting!

**Alluka:** Hi Oniichan! 😃

**Alluka:** Hi Mr.Gon! 😃

**Gon:** Hi Alluka 😄

**Killua:** Hey allu!

**Leorio:** you know what we need in this group chat?

**Kalluto:** what?

**Leorio:** some better nicknames.

**Killua:** BISH IM SO GLAD YOU REMINDED ME

**Milluki:** it sounds like he's been waiting for this moment.

**Killua:** I HAVE

**Killua changed their name to killboi.**

**Killua changed Kurapika's name to pikachu.**

**pikachu:** I was gonna say I had something better but nvm you do you

**killboi changed Gon's name to froggy.**

**froggy:** thanks kil 😊

**killboi chnaged Hisoka's name to pedo pennywise.**

**pikachu:** suits him.

**Kalluto:** very fitting.

**pedo pennywise:** #offended

**Illumi:** It isn't offensive, it's the truth.

**pedo pennywise:** illu 😔

** killboi changed Leorio's name to LAY oreo. **

**LAY oreo:** ITS MR.LEORIO

**killboi chnaged Illumi's name to illuminati.**

**illuminati:** I don't even care at this point

**killboi changed Alluka's name to lulu.**

**killboi changed Kalluto's name to toe.**

**killboi changed Milluki's name to pig.**

**pig:** DUDE

**lulu:** ty oniichan 😊

**toe:** rlly tho???

**killboi:** yes really 

**pig:** SO ARE WE JUST GONNA IGNORE KILLUA BULLYING ME???

**illuminati:** yes.

**killboi changed Chrollo's name to chrollhoe.**

**chrollhoe:** bitch imma-

**pikachu:** istg I dare you to finish that damn sentence 🔴〰🔴

**killboi changed Canary's name to birdie.**

**killboi changed Amane's name to amy the hedgehog.**

**birdie:** thanks kil

**amy the hedgehog:** Canary!

**birdie:** hiii Amane! (^///^)

**amy the hedgehog:** (^///^)

**pikachu:** couple goals in the air

**LAY oreo:** so Gon, why'd you call???

**froggy:** well, I have a question...

**killboi:** those three dots are beginning to worry me

**pikachu:** what's your question, Gon?

**froggy:** Well, I overheard a conversation between two people at the park

**froggy:** and one of them said "kinky"

**froggy:** What does that mean?

**LAY oreo:** oh no...

**birdie:** just too innocent for his own good, huh?

**pedo pennywise:** well Gon 😏💦

**pikachu:** DONT YOU DARE

**killboi:** AND DONT EVER ADD THOSE EMOJIS AGAIN

**killboi:** ESPECIALLY THE WATER DROPLETS

**illuminati:** it's a sex term.

**illuminati:** I should know since Hisoka's used it many times....

**amy the hedgehog:** not in front of the children!

**killboi:** HE SAID IT SO NONCHALANTLY TOO

**killboi:** LIKE HE DOESNT CARE FOR OUR INNOCENCE

**illuminati:** that's because I don't.

**froggy:** Killua?

**killboi:** ?

**froggy:** What's sex?

**lulu:** Sex? what's that???

**LAY oreo:** oh jeez

**LAY oreo:** well I'm not telling them!

**birdie:** me either

**amy the hedgehog:** count me in

**illuminati:** I don't feel like telling them either.

**killboi:** nope 😶

**pedo clown:** I'll see how someone else handles it ig

**pikachu:** I'm not gonna- damn!

**killboi:** wait before Kurapika tells

**killboi:** Alluka, can you leave to chat real quick?

**lulu:** Why can't I stay???🥺

**killboi:** this topic is a bit to old for you.

**lulu:** okay...

**lulu left fellow friends.**

**killboi:** Now continue

**pikachu:** Well Gon, sex is...it's when two people who love each other very much

**pikachu:** do sinful acts togther.

**illuminati:** you're explaining it terribly.

**pikachu:** IM NOT TRYING TO RUIN HIS INNOCENCE

**pedo pennywise:** sex is when the top (male or woman) gives and the bottom (man or women) receives

**LAY oreo:** DUDE

**killboi:** NOW YOU PROBABLY RUINED WHATEVER INNOCENCE HE HAS LEFT

**froggy:** I'm still confused :/

**pikachu:** Just...google it for now ig

**pedo pennywise:** if you're still confused Gon, how about U come over and show you 😘🥰👀👅💦

**killboi:** BITCH 

**LAY oreo:** FUCK NO

**illuminati:** Hisoka 

**birdie:** HELL NO HISOKA

**amy the hedgehog:** NOOO

**pikachu:** GON DONT GO OVER TO HIS HOUSE

**froggy:** Why not???

**LAY oreo:** JUST DONT GO OVER THERE

**LA oreo:** oh shit Kuapika's eyes are scarlet

**chrollhoe:** scarlet eyes, you say???

**killboi kicked chrollhoe from the chat.**

**LAY oreo:** OH SHIT KURAPIKA JUST LEFT THE HOUSE

**birdie:** hisoka gonna die today

**illuminati:** and I won't be saving him.

**pedo pennywise:** Illu 😢😟😞


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things haven't gotten really crazy yet. currently thinking of how I would write a crazy plot.
> 
> Basically the gang talks about random stuff and they play a competitive game of piggy together.

**birdie:** @everyone

**killboi:** hm?

**pikachu:** yes?

**birdie:** I got a question

**LAY oreo:** What's up?

**birdie:** what would you do in a scenario if you met your clone?

**froggy:** a clone?

**froggy:** I'd be friends with my clone!

**killboi:** probably get my clone to deal with my parent's shit. or maybe just do work for me altogether.

**pedo pennywise:** hm, two Illu's? 💦

**illuminati:** i would murder my clone.

**lulu:** I would be friends with my clone too 😄

**pedo pennywise:** wonder what I'd do with my clone

**pedo pennywise:** well, our relationship could always use one more, don't you think Illu?

**illuminati:** ...

**illuminati:** i'll kill hisoka's clone too.

**pedo pennywise:** I was only joking, illu dear 😗

**amy the hedgehog:** idk what i would do with my clone

**pikachu:** i would send out my clone to murder the spiders

**pikachu:** and i would help him out.

**LAY oreo:** as expected of you tho

**froggy:** Anyway, hows everyone been?

**LAY oreo:** I've been good ig. been watching crime shows

**birdie:** since when do you watch crime shows?

**LAY oreo:** idk. They just got interesting 🤔

**killboi:** Took Gon out on a date yesterday

**froggy:** 🥰

**lulu:** That's sweet ❤

**pig:** played Phasmophobia yesterday

**killboi:** nobody cares dude 🙄

**pig:** HoW rUdE

**pikachu:** I've just been listening to chill music and staring peacefully out the window

**LAY oreo:** Pika, you haven't been peacefully staring out the window

**LAY oreo:** you watch the spiders with a murderous look

**LAY oreo:** like srsly the bloodlust RADIATES off of him

**killboi:** spiders as in the phantom troupe or like actual spiders in general?

**LAY oreo:** both.

**pedo pennywise:** I've seen Illu-chan spending a lot more time with Tenko

**illuminati:** 1\. don't call me Illu-chan rn

**illuminati:** 2\. shut up

**amy the hedgehog:** who's Tenko?

**killboi:** illumi's pet fox

**froggy:** hisoka got it for him on his birthday!

**birdie:** A fox?

**froggy:** here's a pic

**froggy sent one attachment.**

**lulu:** Tenko ❤🦊

**pig:** i didn't even know illumi LIKED foxes

**toe:** Let alone any animals in general.

**killboi:** he doesn't, but Hisoka found Tenko while trying to find Illumi a gift

**birdie:** How exactly did he stumble upon the animal tho?

**froggy:** He said he just came across a pet store ansd went to check it out.

**killboi:** then boom, he gave a white fox in a present box to illumi

**LAY oreo:** and the surprising thing is that illumi ACCEPTED it

**amy the hedgehog:** so what did u mean when you said illumi and tenko were hanging out more?

**illuminati:** Hisoka, don't you dare.

**pedo pennywise sent one attachment.**

**birdie:** aww❤

**amy the hedgehog:** Canary, we should get a pet too!

**birdie:** maybe so 😉

**killboi:** Hey, now I know this is pretty irrelevant, but

**killboi:** what are your thoughts about the sequel to piggy?

**pikachu:** well that's pretty random..

**froggy:** the book two is cool!

**LAY oreo:** I was playing chapter 3 of it and won 😎

**pikachu:** I don't recall seeing chapter 3.

**toe:** me either.

**illuminati:** What is this piggy?

**LAY oreo:** I-

**pig:** dude, have you been living under a rock?

**illuminati:** No, but I just wanna know what it is.

**pedo pennywise:** It's a game about people escaping from a place and finding clues while trying not to die.

**illuminati:** I see.

**illuminati:** what are the people escaping from?

**froggy:** an infected monster!

**froggy:** hey, I have an idea!

**froggy:** We should all play Piggy together!

**lulu:** ooh! 😸

**birdie:** sounds fun

**killboi:** sure

**illuminati:** I'd rather not.

**pedo pennywise:** why not, Illu dear?

**illuminati:** because it sounds fairly stupid.

**LAY oreo:** of course you'd think that

**pedo pennywise:** please darling 🥺🥺🥺

**illuminati:** ...fine

**pedo pennywise:** Great!

**killboi:** i'll make a VIP server!

**pedo pennywise:** I'll be creating illu-chan a roblox account

**pedo pennywise left the chat.**

**illuminati left the chat.**

After leaving the groupchat, Hisoka got up and grabbed one of the laptops he and Illumi owned. He opened it up and logged into Roblox. Curious, Illumi retsed his head on the taller man's shoulder and watched him.

"You'll have a lot of fun with this, Illu." The redhead clown said to his raven haired boyfriend. The eldest Zoldyck hummed softly in response and continued to watch the magician set things up. After creating the account and putting some robux on it and dressing up the character (bcuz illu didn't wanna look like the standard starter avatar), he passed the laptop to him.

Hisoka got up from the couch and left the den. Then he returned with another laptop and sat next to Illumi He then opened up Roblox and got into Killua's VIP server with the code Killua texted him.

**"fellow friends" group chat.**

**killboi:** yall ready?

**froggy:** yep!

**illuminati:** won't I need a tutorial? idk how to play

**pedo pennywise:** don't worry illu, i'll guide you through.

**pikachu:** what map are we going too?

**amy the hedgehog:** pick the alleys!

**pig:** but I already did that one

**amy the hedgehog:** 1\. idc

**amy the hedgehog:** 2\. Illumi's gotta catch up

**illuminati:** idc where we go

**lulu:** alleys has already been picked anyway

**froggy:** bot or player or player + bot?

**froggy:** or infection?

**toe:** idc that much.

**birdie:** I want player.

**pikachu:** agreed.

**pikachu:** yeah

**killboi:** damn it I wanted to be piggy!

**LAY oreo:** buying that 2x pggy chance was worth it 😎

**lulu:** cheater!

**killboi:** he cheats just as much as he simps over kurapika.

**LAY oreo:** BITCH 

**pig:** simp confirmed!

**killboi:** bitch please, as if you don't simp over numerous anime girls you hifumi kinnie

**amy the hedgehog:** USGVPAFYPAWLAASK

**pig:** I'm not a hifumi kinnie!

**killboi** **changed pig's name to hifumi kinnie.**

**hifumi kinnie:** KILLUA-

**froggy:** guys c'mon the games starting!

**toe:** someone get the orange key

**lulu:** got it 🔑

**birdie:** alright do ur thing

**pedo pennywise:** good job illu dear, you found the red key!

**LAY oreo:** IM HERE BITCHES

**LAY oreo:** I'LL START WITH KILLUA

**pikachu:** RUN BITCHES

**killboi:** WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ONLY TARGETING ME???

**killboi:** LIKE ALLUKA JUST RAN PAST YOU BUT U IGNORED HER AND KEPT CHASING ME

**hifumi kinnie:** hurry up gon! give doggy the damn battery!

**froggy:** OK DAMN DONT RUSH ME

**LAY oreo:** GON WHY???

**killboi:** HA

(But before Lerorio got hit by Doggy, he successfully caught up to Killua and killed him.)

**killboi:** YOU BITCH

**LAY oreo:** AHGSOUDVOLSASKN

**pikachu:** HOW DID THAT EVEN MANAGE TO HAPPEN??

**amy the hedgehog:** CANARY HURRY UP

**birdie:** OKAY DAMN I'M COMING

**illuminati:** DAMN IT HISOKA DIED

**pedo pennywise:** SHIT

**pedo pennywise:** GON HELP ILLUMI

**froggy:** OK

**toe:** WE GOT THE DOOR OPEN

**lulu:** I GOT THE SCISSORS

**pikachu:** DAMN MILLUKI DIED AND HE HAD THE MOP

**froggy:** OMG NO

**illuminati:** WAIT IM GONNA GET THE MOP

**pikachu:** BE CAREFUL

**pikachu:** WHO WAS THE SILVER KEY???

**birdie:** ME

**illuminati:** I GOT THE MOP

**froggy:** I GOT THE SCREWDIVER

**birdie:** SHIT I GOT CAUGHT IN A TRAP

**pikachu:** ARE YOU FUVKING KIDDING ME

**birdie:** OMG LEORIO ALMOST CUAGHT ME BUT A ESCAPED THE THING

**pikachu:** HURRY TH FUCK UPP

**LAY oreo:** NO

**froggy:** IT'S OPEN

**illuminati:** WE FUCKIN WON

**LAY oreo:** DAMN IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks doesn't it? I'm feeling a bit tired and I've gotten busy with schoolwork but I'm currently thinking of a way to make this better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm late posting this. had to be on a hiatus to think of an idea.
> 
> basically milluki reveals kalluto reads fnaf x reader and stuffs

**hifumi kinnie:** story time bitches

**froggy:** ?

**killboi:** whats up

**hifumi kinnie:** okay, this might shock yall

**hifumi kinnie:** so kalluto came up to me and told me to fix his phone because something was wrong with it

**hifumi kinnie:** and I found some shit on his search history

**birdie:** ooh, search history you say（⊙ｏ⊙）

**LAY oreo:** why do you those emojis???

**LAY oreo:** just use the regular ones

**birdie:** IS MY CHOICE OF EMOJI USE OFFENDING YOU IN SOME WAY

**birdie:** BECAUS EIF IT IS FIGHT ME

**pikachu:** well damn canary

**pikachu:** i thought you was chill

**amy the hedgehog:** she's just tired

**amy the hedgehog:** go back to sleep canary

**toe:** wait...

**toe:** MILLUKI

**toe:** WHATEVER YOU FOUND DONT YOU DARE SAY SHIT

**killboi:** kalluto being protective over search history?

**killboi:** that means it good shit

**pedo pennywise:** the tea is hot🍵

**pedo pennywise:** SPILL THE TEA

**hifumi kinnie:** why did I see fnaf x reader on kalluto's search history

**froggy:** fnaf x reader?

**killboi:** OMG R U SERIOUS AJHSOUGDBPK

**illuminati:** KALLUTO YOU READ THAT SHIT YFCIYFCOHIUKOAKS

**pedo pennywise:** OMG I CAN'T REALLY???

**toe:** 1\. milluki im gonna murder you later

**toe:** 2\. ITS NOT BAD DONT ATTACK ME

**hifumi kinnie:** LEMME CONTINUE

**toe:** MILLUKI NO

**pedo pennywise:** MILLUKI YES

**hifumi kinnie:** so i clicked the thing and it turns out kalluto reads them on like, quotev, fanfiction.net, wattpad

**toe:** MILLUKI I WILL END YOU STOP

**hifumi kinnie:** plus i found out that kalluto like sbeing shipped with bonnie and foxy

**killboi:** WAIT REALLY

**froggy:** ARE YU FR RN?

**hifumi kinnie:** im literally not joking

**lulu:** of all things kalluto, i never expected you to like shipping yourself with animatronics.

**pikachu:** EXACTLY LIKE HOW

**hifumi kinnie:** it's not only fnaf x reader yall

**birdie:** THERE'S MORE???

**hifumi kinnie:** theres also undertale x reader

**amy the hedgehog:** WAIT UNDERTALE?

**illuminati:** HOW THE HELL DO U SHIP YOUSELF WITH A SKELETON

**illuminati:** A FUJKIN SKELETON

**toe:** I ONLY READ UNDERATLE X READER ONCE

**LAY oreo:** ok but like

**LAY oreo:** what do u like about it tho?

**toe:** OK HEAR ME OUT

**toe:** SHALNARK AND FEITAN DARED ME TO DO IT

**pedo pennywise added Shalnark and Feitan to fellow friends.**

**pikachu:** WHY WOULD YOU ADD THEM YOI BITCH

**Shalnark:** groupchat hm?

**Shalnark:** this is gonna be fun😏

**pikachu:** 🔴👄🔴⛓

**toe changed Shalnark's name to shall.**

**toe changed Feitan's name to tiny femboy vamp.**

**tiny femboy vamp:** excuse me

**tiny femboy vamp:** T I N Y???

**tiny femboy vamp:** F E M B O Y???

**pikachu:** HUSH SPIDER ITS THE TURTH

**froggy:** T U R T H

**pikachu:** YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN GON

**illuminati:** chile blondie

**illuminati:** Anyway, apparently yall dared kalluto to read fnaf x reader and undertale x reader

**killboi:** what was the appeal to that?

**shall:** Oh yea we did do that😂

**tiny femboy vamp:** did he do them more?

**tiny femboy vamp:** bcuz we told Kalluto he could read each one once

**hifumi kinnie:** oh yeah he did.

**hifumi kinnie:** from what i know hes reading freddy x reader now😏

**toe:** IF YOU KEEP GOING I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH MORE PAINFUL

**tiny femboy vamp:** hold on real quick

**tiny femboy vamp added chrollhoe to fellow friends.**

**tiny fempboy vamp added Machi to fellow friends.**

**tiny femboy vamp added Phinks to fellow friends.**

**tiny femboy vamp added Shizuku to fellow friends.**

**tiny femboy added Pakunoda to fellow friends.**

**Shizuku:** what's this?

**chrollhoe:** it's a groupchat.

**chrollhoe:** The chain user's also here

**pikachu:** okay 1. I have a name.

**pikachu:** 2\. ALL OF YOU LEAVE. 

**pikachu:** 3\. FEITAN I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOIU.

**tiny femboy vamp:** 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, I'll be adding more I promise 👍


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few phantom troupe shenanigans. its a bit short im sorry🥺😥

**pikachu:** WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE

**pikachu:** LEAVE FLITHY SPIDERS

**chrollhoe:** ✨wounded✨

**pikachu:** BITCH STFU U MURDRED MY HOLE CLAN

**Shizuku:** That's a lot of typos my guy

**pikachu:** 🔴👄🔴

**pedo pennywise:** ew their names bland asf

**froggy:** change em killua

**killboi:** already on it😼

**killboi changed Shizuku's name to shizzy.**

**killboi changed Phinks' name to Sphinx.**

**killboi changed Machi's name to mochi🍡.**

**killboi changed Pakunoda's name to paku.**

**shizzy:** whats this chat for anyway?

**pikachu:** *gagging noises*

**illuminati:** it's where we all talk, yell at weach other, and reveal things

**pedo pennywise:** ✨tea✨

**illuminati:** like kalluto reading undertale x reader

**illuminati:** EVEN THO I STILL DONT GET HOW YOU SHIP YOURSELF WITH SANS THE SKELETON

**LAY oreo:** SANS THE MOTHERFUCKING SKELETON

**paku:** kal, you ship urself with a skeleton???

**pikachu:** *gagging noises 2x*

**mochi🍡:** like how would that even work🤔

**pikachu:** *gagging noises 3x*

**birdie:** exactly what we're trying to figure out

**Sphinx:** y'all are so weird i swear-

**pikachu:** *gagging noises 4x*

**amy the hedgehog:** hush pika

**LAY oreo:** and STOP WITH THE ASTERISKS

**pikachu:** ********

**froggy:** ok but like who wants to roleplay in bloxburg with me?

**froggy:** I feel lonely/bored🥺

**killboi:** already logging on😸

**froggy:** 💚

**pikachu:** aww our children are so cute💖

**LAY oreo:** growing up so fast🥰

**chrollhoe:** You and the chain user adopted kids?

**pikachu:** S H U S H

**LAY oreo:** well we are their backup parents, like alot

**froggy:** leorio's a good dad!

**LAY oreo:** ty Gon👏💗

**killboi:** he's a better dad than ging will ever be

**pedo pennywise:** ⭐facts⭐

**birdie:** like he was just going on a boat and he met his new dad

**froggy:** that was nice!

**illuminati:** speaking of ging

**illuminati:** what do y'all think hes doing now?

**hifumi kinnie:** y'know, I wonder about that too

**lulu:** probably sitting on the streets with his rat friends

**lulu:** crusty dusty ass

**killboi:** ALLUKA ASHKDDGJUODS

**pedo pennywise:** OMG LOL

**froggy:** damn right allu

**pikachu:** are yall still in bloxburg?

**killboi:** ye

**pikachu:** I'm coming in, im bored too

**pikachu:** who else wnats to join?

**birdie:** W N A T S

**birdie:** and yeah, I'll join

**amy the hedgehog:** im coming in.

**mochi🍡:** I'll join

**shizzy:** If machi's going im going too

**mochi🍡:** 💕

**pikachu:** NO

**pikachu:** NO SPIDERS

**Sphinx:** and why not?

**pikachu:** IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH YOUR IN OUR GROUPCHAT

**pikachu:** WE DONT NEED YALL ASSES IN BLOXBURG TOO

**tiny femboy vamp:** already joined

**shall:** i second that😎

**pikachu:** FUCK YOU 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the people supporting this ily❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people get added, and some short gon and killua drama happens

**killboi added Ikalgo to the fellow friends.**

**Ikalgo:** hey kil👋

**killboi:** 👋

**pika:** doesn't this chat already have enough ppl?

**killboi:** the amount of people we can add to this chat is infinite😼

**LAY oreo** : That's somethign im actually afraid of now

**froggy:** someone give Ikalgo a new name

**birdie changed Ikalgo's name to octopussy.**

**pedo pennywise:** ASJHDKSLSKS

**illuminati:** OMG LMFAOGSHDKDKA

**amy the hedgehog:** AHGSJDKJDDLYE

**octopussy:** WTF

**lulu:** CANARY WHY

**birdie:** 😼

**octopussy:** CHNAGE IT

**birdie:** ✨no✨

**octopussy left fellow friends.**

**killboi added octopussy to fellow friends.**

**froggy changed octopussy's name to Octo.**

**Octo:** thx Gon

**froggy:** 👍

**shall added Uvogin to fellow friends.**

**pikachu:** STOP ADDING ALL THESE SPIDERS

**pikachu:** WHOS NEXT? KORTOPI??? NOBUNAGA???

**shizzy:** that's not a half bad idea

**LAY oreo:** I just want the whole phantom troupe to know that kura's eyes are red at the moment

**chrollhoe:** scarlet 👀

**pikachu kicked chrollhoe from fellow friends.**

**chrollhoe joined fellow friends**

**shall changed Uvogin's name to Uvo.**

**Uvo:** hey bby

**shall:** ❤

**pikachu:** ew, villains flirting

**pikachu:** DISGUSTING

**LAY oreo:** kura bby, calm down🙄

**froggy:** KILLUA

**froggy:** WE ARE OVER

**birdie:** what happened?

**lulu:** yall are breaking up???

**pedo pennywise:** ✨tea✨

**pedo pennywise:** but really, if yall breaking up why?

**killboi:** GON IM OSRRY

**pikachu:** What happened??? what did yall do?

**LAY oreo:** ARE YOU GUYS BREAKING UP???

**killboi:** I REALLY HOPW WE ARENT BREACKING UP

**killboi:** and plus, i accidnetally killed his minecraft dog

**tiny femboy vamp:** f in the chat for gon's dead minecraft dog

**amy the hedgehog:** f

**illuminati:** f

**pedo pennywise:** f

**chrollhoe:** f

**Sphinx:** f

**shall:** F

**shizzy:** F

**Octo:** f

**birdie:** f

**lulu:** F

**hifumi kinnie:** f

**LAY oreo:** f

**froggy:** STOP WOTH THE F'S

**froggy:** CHARLES' DEATH IS NTO A JOKW

**mochi🍡:** you can tell he's mad because of all those typos

**pikachu:** his name was charles?

**froggy:** yes and he was a great healthy dog

**froggy:** UNTIL KILLUA KILLED HIM

**illuminati:** how did he kill him?

**froggy:** Okay, so we were fighting zombies and shit because they were surrounding our house

**froggy:** and there were a lot of them so I brought charles to help us.

**froggy:** AND THEN WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING THE MOBS, CHARLES WAS FIGHTING A SKELETON AND THEN KILLUA RAN OVR TO THE SKELTON AND CHARLES AND THEN SLAHED HIS SWORD AND HIT CHALRES

**froggy:** NOT TO MENTIN THE FACT THT IT WAS AN ENCHANTED DIMOND SWORD😡

**froggy:** AND PLUS IT TOK ME HOURS TO FIND CHALRES😢

**amy the hedgehog:** man, that's not cool killua

**hifumi kinnie:** thats a bad gamer move

**Octo:** ✨uncool✨

**killboi:** IM SORRY GON 

**killboi:** I PROMISE WE'LL FIND ANOTHER ONE AND THEN WE CUDDLE ALL DAY AND EAT SWEETS AND STUFFS

**froggy:** wait really?😮

**killboi:** yuip 🥡🍱🍫🍩🧃

**froggy:** hm...

**froggy:** okay, i forgive you🤗🥰

**pikachu:** I was worried for yall

**shizzy:** ok but like,

**shizzy:** can we start our f chain back up?

**toe:** yeah

**pikachu:** NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know theres not much to this chapter, but there will be in the next one so don't worry👍😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl Nanika gets invited to the chat

**toe:** okay this might sound weird but

**toe:** have any of you ever just felt the urge to jump out of a window?

**birdie:** um, no???

**froggy:** are you saying ur gonna jump out a window?

**toe:** meh, maybe

**killboi:** I'm not encouraging you to jump out a window but-

**killboi:** if you were to jump how many stories high would it be?

**toe:** idk, maybe like 3

**amy the hedgehog:** you gonna die💀

**toe:** eh, probably but probably not

**paku:** Kalluto, don't jump out a window.

**paku:** you're a valuable member to the phantom troupe

**pikachu:** *gagging noises*

**LAY oreo:** NO PIKA NOT AGAIN

**toe:** but still, can anyone here relate to me and my random urge?

**illuminati:** I can

**pikachu:** ???

**LAY oreo:** why tho?🤔 honestly sounds concerning

**illuminati:** i tried to jump out a window once but hisoka stopped me

**pedo pennywise:** Illu dear, you could've hurt yourself🥺😞

**illuminati:** i can withstand many different types of pain perfectly fine, so what makes you think i can't handle the pain from jumping out a window?

**pedo pennywise:** well illu, in bed its a bit different~~~

**killboi:** nonono we dont need to hear about your sex life

**pikachu:** children are here!

**hifumi kinnie:** but some of yall are like mentally adults

**killboi:** nah just-

**killboi:** ✨traumatized✨

**tiny femboy vamp:** illumi you cant handle sexual pain?

**illuminati:** stfu stupid twink

**illuminati:** and yes, I can

**chrollhoe:** feitan you're one to talk~

**tiny femboy vamp:** 😨😡

**shall:** BOTTOM EXPOSED

**mochi🍡:** feitan does have bottom energy tho 

**tiny femboy vamp:** DO YU HAVE A DEATGH WISH???

**Sphinx:** you can tell he's pissed cuz of all those typos

**pikachu:** okay but can we not talk about sex tho?

**amy the hedgehohg:** yeah, its weird...

**hifumi kinnie:** but it is funny how the conversation went from kalluto talking about the urge to jump out a window to people handling sexual pain

**birdie:** Yeah, none of us can actually just have normal convos

**killboi:** bcuz we aren't normies 😎

**LAY oreo:** wwe're better than normies 😎

**froggy:** hey Alluka, how's Nanika doing?

**killboi:** I haven't heard form her in a bit

**pedo pennywise:** i dont think any of us have

**lulu:** oh yeah!

**lulu:** she was getting her tonsils removed yesterday

**birdie:** so are they removbed now?

**lulu:** yup.

**killboi:** you should add her in the gc!

**pikachu:** I agree

**toe:** yeah

**lulu:** 'kay, gimme a sec

**lulu added Nanika to fellow friends.**

**Nanika:** What's this?

**lulu:** sis, welcome to our gc

**pikachu:** where we discuss crimes, epople we hate, compare who's gayer, and decide to commit arson

**amy the hedgehog:** ???

**paku:** I've seen pretty much all the chatting in this gc and nobody said anything about arson/commiting criems

**shall:** C R I E M S

**paku:** shalnark stfu

**chrollhoe:** nobodys talked about whos gayer either but go off ig

**pikachu:** YOU INPUT WAS NOT NEEDED

**pikachu:** AND BESIDES THOSE ARE FUTURE TOPICS

**LAY oreo:** I-

**Nanika:** A GroupChat? Who's here?

**lulu:** gon, killua, kalluto, illumi, hisoka, milluki, kurapika, leorio, canary, amane, machi, chrollo, feitan, pakunoda, shalnark, uvogin, and myself!

**Nanika:** 'Kay.

**LAY oreo:** her proper grammer and punctuation is kinda freeking me out

**killboi:** she just needs to be here as long as we have and then shes gonna be just like us 😼

**froggy:** nanika, can i change your name?

**Nanika:** Sure, I guess.

**froggy changed Nanika's name to N A N I.**

**N A N I:** ???

**froggy:** sorry, is it bad? 😟

**N A N I:** No, it'll suffice finely.

**froggy:** 🤗

**toe:** okay but back to jumping out windows tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this whole plot, but it's something i put up before writing the plot with my OC joining the chat. There will be more soon tho


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ikalgo has weird ass dreams.
> 
> (chapter is a bit long)

**Octo:** I just had the weirdest dream...

**pedo pennywise:** spill the tea my guy 🍵

**Octo:** i had a dream that i reunited with my octopus family

**killboi:** you have a lost family???

**Octo:** idk maybe

**Octo:** so we were lving in harmony and shit and then we heard gnshots

**pikachu:** From underwtarer??

**Octo:** well yea...

**Octo:** so then all of he octopusses including myself swam up to see what was going on

**Octo:** then the biggest octopus gt shot between the eyes and blod was everyweere

**Octo:** so then everyone else panicked and shits

**Octo:** then coyotes came

**LAY oreo:** ???

**mochi🍡:** wait excuse me what?

**Octo:** yuh

**Octo:** so then they came and starte fighting us but we all squirted ink in ther eyes

**Octo:** then someone shot me and i fell alseep

**Octo:** then I woke up to a room fulll of cats and squirrels and chairs

**froggy:** im literally so confused what

**hifumi kinnie:** what type of dreams do you have???

**toe:** clearly their different frm yours

**toe:** i've hard you sleeptalk before

**birdie:** milluki sleeptalks?

**toe:** yea, and you do NOT wnna know what he talks about

**pedo pennywise:** i do!

**chrollhoe:** enlightne us

**toe:** it's very dirtyh shit, but i wont say anymore

**hifumi kinnie:** KALLUTO

**illuminati:** he lives up to his name

**Octo:** DONT INTERUPT ME 

**Sphinx:** continue dude

**Octo:** ok so anyway i somehow escaped the room.

**Octo:** and then I found myself in a hall

**Octo:** so i walked down the hall until i smelled somethingg weird and familiar

**shizzy:** what was it??

**tiny femboy vamp:** i have

**tiny femboy vamp:** ✨curiousity✨

**Octo:** so, you'll probably think this is weird

**killboi:** why wouldn't we

**lulu:** it was weird in the beginning

**Octo:** so i walked in on a bunch of doctors and scientists being high

**Octo:** like 

**Octo:** VERY HIGH

**pikachu:** WAIT HUHH?

**toe:** I CANT 

**lulu:** WTH 

**Octo:** some of them were like half naked and doing cringey ass 2014 dances and shit

**Octo:** it scared me so bad i woke up in a cold sweat

**illuminati:** ...

**illuminati:** SIR WHAT DO YOU DO THAT MAKES YOU HAVE THESE DREAMS????

**froggy:** LIKE WTF  
  
  


 **shizzy:** machi is actually tearing up

**shizzy:** like im deadass serious rn

**mochi🍡:** LIKE IKALGO WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU LMAO

**Octo:** IDK

**N A N I:** I'm confused. Why is mostly everyone's grammar and spelling incorrect and confusing?

**lulu:** we just do it to be cool i guess. we don't really care for correct grammar and stuff

**LAY oreo:** that's for school. you'll get used to it soon!

**N A N I:** Oh. 'Kay

**illuminati:** anyway, switching the topic over

**illuminati:** where is tenko?

**pikachu:** oh he's here with me

**chrollhoe:** who's tenko?

**amy the hedgehog:** illumi's pet fox who he cherishes dearly❤️

**illuminati:** stfu

**amy the hedgehog:** well im not lying

**paku:** and it just randomly left the house?

**pedo pennywise:** yup

**shall:** does it do that often?

**lulu:** yeah, and illumis okay with it as long as he gets home

**Sphinx:** how do you know about it?

**lulu:** me and nanika live with hisoka and illumi

**tiny femboy vamp:** rlly?

**illuminati:** yeah, living arrangements we made because mom was being transphobic and alluka and nanika were sick of it

**Octo:** good for yall then!

**lulu:** ty!

**N A N I:** It was absolutely sickening to hear our mom being so transphobic.

**killboi:** i can imagine

**froggy:** me too

**shizzy:** you've got my sympathy.

**pikachu:** hold up brb

**LAY oreo:** Where u goin kura?

**pikachu:** it's a surprise, just wait a minute

**pikachu is offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my OC will be revealed in the next chapter I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC finally gets revealed

**birdie:** what's pika doing?

**paku:** idk

**pikachu is online.**

**pikachu added Tenko to fellow friends.**

**shizzy:**?

**killboi:** Tenko?

**Uvo:** who's this??

**Tenko:** hey everyone! 👋

**amy the hedgehog:** who r u?

**LAY oreo:** kura, who's this?

**Tenko:** you guys dont know me? 😢

**illuminati:** well no...

**pikachu:** so the name just doesn't ring a bell at all?

**pikachu:** yall dumbasses🙄

**lulu:** wait, i think i get it!

**froggy:** me too!

**paku:** rlly?

**froggy:** Tenko as in the fox!

**lulu:** are we right?

**Tenko:** Correct gon and alluka 👍

**killboi:** wait im confused

**Octo:** me too...

**tiny femboy vamp:** ✨I just sit back and observe✨

**pikachu:** well i'll tell y'all the story.

**pikachu:** me and tenko were just sitting on my couch and then I left the room to get my charger and shit and when i came back i found this person sitting on my couch (mind you they had fox ears and a tail) and then i freaked out for a sec but they explained who they are.

**pikachu:** basically tenko's a kitsune and tenko's powers just malfunctioned so like, he was turned into a fox for a while??? something along the lines of that

**hifumi kinnie:** im still confused but ok ig

**pedo pennywise:** wait, srsly?

**pikachu:** yep

**LAY oreo:** wow

**Tenko:** so, am i welcome here?

**froggy:** of course!

**killboi:** i mean, sure 

**illuminati:** so tenko is a human? im kinda lost

**pikachu:** yea, wanna pic?

**lulu:** yeah!

**mochi🍡:** Seems like a good idea

**N A N I:** That'll clear things up.

**pikachu:** ok gimme a sec

**pikachu sent one attachment.**

**hifumi kinnie:** Oh, Tenko's basically a kitsune waifu?

**hifumi kinnie:** thats cute ngl 

**pikachu:** dude no

**killboi:** quit simping 🙄

**Tenko:** um, lemme clear some things up first

**Tenko:** my name is Tenko Chishiki, I'm 14 and i'm a bisexual genderfluid male, so i use the he/him they/them and she/her pronouns

**hifumi kinnie:** 😲

**illuminati:** i bet you feel real stupid now milluki

**toe:** simping ass 🙄

**hifumi kinnie:** hey i didn't mean it!

**Tenko:** nah it's fine. I mostly get confused for a girl sometimes so im kinda used to it now ig

**illuminati:** finally someone I can relate to

**pedo pennywise:** Illu, u and tenko have the same hair <3

**birdie:** that's so cute!

**lulu:** tenko, can i give u a new name?

**Tenko:** go ahead! this one sucks anyway

**lulu changed Tenko's name to kyuu.**

**kyuu:** ooh this is cute! ty 👍😊

**LAY oreo:** so, you've been human this whole time?

**kyuu:** yeah, but i could never show yall

**killboi:** so illumi and hisoka techincally adopted a child

**illuminati:** not rlly considering we have adoption papers from the petstore

**amy the hedgehog:** do you already have parents tenko?

**kyuu:** well yeah, but im not in the mood for them

**froggy:** why?

**kyuu:** their shitty parents

**shall:** if u dont mind me asking, why are they shitty parents?

**kyuu:** well 1. my dad fucking abandoned me and my mom so ive never seen him ever

**killboi:** sounds relatable to a certain person

**froggy:** #mood

**kyuu:** and 2. i'd rather not actually talk about my mom

**shizzy:** understandable

**kyuu:** so what do yall do i this chat anyway other than yell at each other and stuff? i looked at the past messages

**pikachu:** well, our future plans include commiting crimes, arson, etc

**LAY oreo:** KURA NO

**birdie:** what is it with you and arson???

**kyuu:** ooh, arson??? can i join?

**pikachu:** hell yeah! you got fire?

**kyuu:** of course

**paku:** this won't end well

**pikachu:** its been decided. me and tenko are gonna go commit arson probably like in a few days

**kyuu:** anyone wanna join?😁

**killboi:** count me in

**toe:** bet im coming too

**LAY oreo:** KURAPIKA BBY NO

**amy the hedgehog:** YALL ARE PROBS GONNA GO TO JAIL STOP

**kyuu:** 🔥

**pikachu:** 🔥

**killboi:** 🔥

**toe:** 🔥

**LAY oreo:** KURPIKA TENKO KILLUA KALLTUO NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole reveal might seem a bit weird but tbh this was all i could think of. i'm sorry if you dont like it😞


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurapika, tenko, killua, gon and kalluto go commit arson. leorio doesn't approve

**toe:** @chrollhoe

**chrollhoe:** yea?

**toe:** i think i'm lost...

**shall:** were you at?

**toe:** I'm in like a forest i think with alluka and nanika

**chrollhoe:** tell one of ur brothers to pick u up or sumthin

**lulu:** we can't.

**shizzy:** why not?

**N A N I:** Well, Milluki is probably gaming and has his phone turned off, because over the past 10 minutes, he hasn't answered my calls or Alluka and Kalluto's

**Uvo:** where's killua?

**lulu:** idk...

**lulu:** killu where r u??

**killboi:** oh hey.

**killboi:** im with tenko and kurapika rn

**mochi🍡:** wyd?

**killboi:** we're about to go commit arson but we're waiting for kalluto

**toe:** shit i forgot about that!

**kyuu:** killua is kalluto here?

**killboi:** ye

**kyuu:** Kalltuo hurry yo slow ass up we've been waiting for like 15 minutes!

**kyuu:** i wanna go commit arson for the first time!

**toe:** im lost with Allu and Nani

**toe:** @illuminati

**illuminati:** what?

**toe:** can u pick me and allu and nani up??

**illuminati:** Why?

**lulu:** we're lost!

**N A N I:** And we've been lost for a while thanks to Kalluto.

**illuminati:** @pedo pennywise

**pedo pennywise:** yes, illu?

**illuminati:** can u pick my dumbass siblings up?

**illuminati:** they got lost.

**toe:** HEY

**lulu:** RUDE

**N A N I:** I'm a dumbass? :(

**illuminati:** nonono im kidding

**N A N I:** 'Kay. :)

**pedo pennywise:** illu-chan why must I pick them up??😔

**illuminati:** bcuz im tired.

**froggy:** @killboi

**LAY oreo:** @pikachu

**froggy:** killluuaaa where are u?

**killboi:** im here with kurapika and tenko

**killboi:** u okay? anything happen?

**froggy:** nope im just bored

**killboi:** well im about to commit arson with kura and tenks

**killboi:** wanna join us?

**kyuu:** tenks?

**killboi:** yea

**kyuu:** eh i can live with that

**froggy:** ok sure im omw🤗

**LAY oreo:** YALL ARE DOING THAT TODAY???

**toe:** yeah..

**LAY oreo:** PIKA WHEN U SAID YOU WOULD DO ARSON U SAID ITD HAPPEN IN A FEW DAYS

**pikachu:** WE CHANGED THE SCHEDULE

**illuminati:** kallu me and hisoka are coming we gonna pick u up

**pedo pennywise:** were should we drop you off?

**toe:** drop him off at kura's house. 

**kyuu:** you'll see a blue car there

**Uvo:** wait, the chain user can drive?

**tiny femboy vamp:** who would've guessed

**LAY oreo:** kurapika can drive but i know that isn't his car..

**LAY oreo:** PIKA WHOS CARE DID U STEEAL?

**pikachu:** I DIDN"T SETAL IT  
  
  


 **killboi:** ye he borrowed it from melody.

**LAY oreo:** IS SHE AWARE OF THE ARSON?

**kyuu:** not at all

**illuminati:** okay we picked kalluto and nanika and alluka up. we're gonna drop him off and bring my sisters home

**kyuu:** ARSON PARTYY BOUTA START🎉

**birdie is online.**

**amy the hedgehog is online.**

**birdie:** what ya;ll doing?

**killboi:** gonna go commit arson

**amy the hedgehog:** I-

**amy the hedgehog:** nvm im going baxck to sleep

**amy the hedgehog is offline.**

**birdie:** let me know how the arson goes!

**toe:** k

**froggy:** im here killua!

**toe:** me too

**pikachu:** ok great everyone get in the car

**paku:** kalluto dont get arrested or sum shit

**toe:** yeah yeah ok

**toe is offline**

**kyuu is offline**

**killboi is offline**

**froggy is offline**

**pikachu is offline.**

**fellow friends**

**4:12pm**

**kyuu is online.**

**pikachu is online.**

**killboi is online.**

**toe is online.**

**froggy is online.**

**mochi🍡:** how'd it go?

**killboi:** was actually pretty fun

**froggy:** yeah!

**kyuu:** I loved it!

**kyuu:** never felt so free in my life!😁

**pikachu:** that's what arson does to you👍

**LAY oreo:** PIKA NO IT DOESNT

**pikachu:** and anyway it was great, but it would've gone smoother if someone hadn't caught us

**shizzy:** someone caught yall?

**froggy:** yeah, but kallu killed them

**toe: 😎**

**birdie:** im not even surprised anymore

**killboi:** we should do that again sometime

**kyuu:** YEAH

**Octo:** invite me!

**lulu:** I wanna go too!

**pikachu:** okay bet the more the merrier

**LAY oreo:** PIKA NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than i originally expected it to be🤔  
> Also the first double upload in my whole ao3 career🎉👋
> 
> Hope yall like this


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some random shit i came up with during class

**lulu:** hey can i add someone in pls?

**lulu:** he's been begging me all day

**pikachu:** ya sure

**lulu added Zushi to fellow friends.**

**froggy:** hi zushi!

**Zushi:** im gonna guess that forggy is gon.

**Zushi:** if so, hey gon!

**kyuu:** oh Zushi, i know you!

**Zushi:** who r u?

**lulu:** this is our friend Tenko

**shizzy:** who mind you, is a kitsune who miraculously turned human

**illuminati:** for the record he still lives with hisoka and me and the twins

**Zushi:** oh cool

**Zushi:** ty for adding me allu 💕

**lulu:** yw 💕

**toe:** wait whats with those hearts?

**killboi:** wait a damn minute...

**killboi:** ALLUKA IS ZUSHI UR BOYFRIEND???  
  
  


 **hifumi kinnie:** WAIT REALY?

**lulu:** um yeah and?

**hifumi kinnie:** HOW IS ALLUKA DATING BEFORE ME???  
  
  


 **hifumi kinnie:** FIRST IT WAS ILLUMI, THEN KILLUA AND NOW ALLUKA??  
  
  


 **pikachu:** that's what ur worried about rn?🙄

**toe:** i mean what'd you expect?

**kyuu:** like ngl i wouldn't be surprised if u were the last in the family to date someone

**LAY oreo:** I agree

**hifumi kinnie:** I AM BEING ATTACKED  
  
  


 **Uvo:** lol

**Sphinx:** they aren't wrong tho

**hifumi kinnie:** i hate it here😡

**kyuu:** anyway back on topic

**kyuu:** zushi's like, really ur boyfriend?

**lulu:** yeah, we started dating like a month ago

**froggy:** awww

**killboi:** yea thats cute but honestly i expected this

**Zushi:** really?

**pikachu:** yeah we could tell yall liked each other a few days after Zushi became a classmate of our class

**kyuu:** they did it everywhere else too

**froggy:** you made googly eyes at each other when you weren't looking all the time and it just made me wanna scream-

**froggy:** JUST DATE ALREADY LIKE DAMN

**toe:** yeah like fr

**LAY oreo:** yeah either way congrats!

**illuminati:** zushi i approve of you

**illuminati:** But if you dare hurt my sister, physically or mentally, i won't hesitate in murdering you

**N A N I:** I second that.

**killboi:** i third that

**kyuu:** i fourth that

**pikachu:** i fifth that

**froggy:** me too

**toe:** me too

**hifumi kinnie:** i do too

**pedo pennywise:** awww~

**pedo pennywise:** but seriously don't hurt her

**birdie:** i feel like that's the first time someone said seriously correctly. but still zushi, dont dare hurt allu

**Zushi:** I promise on my life👍

**lulu:** 💗

**froggy changed Zushi's name to sushi roll.**

**sushi roll:** how am i not surprised

**kyuu:** anyway switching the topic over

**kyuu:** i think these two kids in my class are gonna fight

**hifumi kinnie:** who?

**killboi:** oh i know who ur talking about

**killboi:** its a brunette boy and some dude with blue hair and an ugly ass mohawk

**pikachu:** i think i know who ur talking about

**toe:** aren't they always arguing with each other?

**froggy:** yep.

**kyuu:** things look like their getting heated rn

**mochi🍡:** ooh a fight

**toe:** if they do fight someone record it

**tiny femboy vamp:** yeah i haven't seen a good class fight in a while

**shall:** *plays class fight by Melanie Martinez*

**paku:** SHALNARK STOP

**pikachu:** im in the same class as gon and them i'll record it

**kyuu:** imma do it too, that'll be fun to watch

**illuminati:** whats happening now?

**froggy:** bisky's yelling at them now but the aren't listening

**birdie:** they started yelling a bit louder

**LAY oreo:** i bet they'll satrt fighting as soon as school is over and we all get inside and shit

**pikachu:** shit bisky almost caught me on my phone imma go

**Sphinx:** k

**shizzy:** update us later

**amy the hegdehog:** yea i want some

**amy the hedgehog:** 🍵

**lulu:** 'kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW LOOK AT ME UPLOADING WHEN I ALREADY DID BEFORE ON THE SAME DAY AGAIN😨😁👍❤
> 
> I know this chapter doesn't have much but the next one will, don't worry


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not even sure about this chapter
> 
> but it is loosely inspired by the anarchy part of w6rship's fic neighborly genocide

**fellow friends**

**3:54pm**

**Uvo:** has a fight started yet?

**killboi:** nah not yet

**lulu:** they had a lot of angry tensino and shit earlier so im kinda surprised

**froggy:** they always have tension

**kyuu:** okay im with killua gon allu and pika rn

**pedo pennywise:** and?

**kyuu:** okay the boys are staring at each other.

**kyuu:** fists are being tightly clenched and glares are being exchanged

**illuminati:** okay what happened now?

**sushi roll:** they just both walked away from each other..

**birdie:** they didn't say anything to each other just left

**chrollhoe:** wait rlly?

**amy the hedgehog:** ye

**shizzy:** chrollo were even r u?

**chrollhoe:** in the bathroom with feitan

**toe:** probs making out

**LAY oreo:** or getting his dick wet

**kyuu:** AJGSSJHDJKKD

**lulu:** I EXPECTED THAT FROM HISOKA NOT U AJHSJSLSOSU

**chrollhoe:** LEORIO STFU

**LAY oreo:** well was i wrong?

**chrollhoe:** YES YOU OREO WHORE

**mochi🍡:** LMFAOJSDKKD

**killboi changed LAY oreo's name to oreo whore.**

**amy the hedgehog:** OMG YES LMAO

**Octo:** ASDJDLSKYSGD

**oreo whore:** KILLUA U BIXTCH CHAGNE IN BAKC

** pikachu changed oreo whore's name to LAY oreo. **

**LAY oreo:** ty pika bby

**N A N I:** I thought we were supposed to be watching those two boys

**lulu:** oh yeah!

**kyuu:** i think they went home

**amy the hedgehog:** yeah im not sure they live on the same street as us

**shizzy:** Yea

**toe:** okay, we'll update yall later

**hifumi kinnie:** okay

**fellow friends**

**4:01pm**

~~~~**froggy:** OMG THINGS ARE OUT OF CONTROL  
  
  


 **LAY oreo:** wait huh what happened???

**froggy:** so you remember the boys from school right?

**LAY oreo:** yes

**froggy:** WEL IT TURNS OUT THEYR LIVE A BLOCK NEAR OUR STREET

**froggy:** A WHOLE FIGHT JUST BROKW OUT NEAR THE ROAD

**LAY oreo:** HUH

**pikachu:** THEY ARE AT EACH OTHERS THROATS

**Octo:** OML IM RECORDING IT 

**paku:** KALLUTO, ILLUMI, FEITAN TENKO AND HISOKA ARE SURRONDING KORTOPI WHILE YELLING FORGEIN WORDS THAT IM SURYE ARE SWAER WODS

**LAY oreo:** WAIT WHERE DID KORTOPI COME FROM

**paku:** IDK

**chrollhoe:** OMG I CHECKD KORTPOI HES CRIYNG

**froggy:** KILLUA WYD

**killboi:** GON JOIN THE ANARCHY

**shizzy:** ANARCHY???

**kyuu:** HELL FUCKIN YEAH

**froggy:** OK ALLUKA JST WALKED OUTSIDE WITH A BASBEALLN BAT

**froggy:** SHES HITING A TRREE WITH THAY BAT NO CAP

**pikachu:** SOMEONE GET GTHIS ON VIDE OWE NEED TO KEEP THIS MOMENT

**hifumi kinnie:** IVE BEEN RECRDING AS SOON AS IT HAPPEND

**LAY oreo:** WAIT WHERE R YALL SEND A LOCATION

**froggy sent an attachment.**

**LAY oreo:** OMW

**mochi🍡:** OKAY SPHINCX JUST CLIMBED A TREE AND STARTED THRWING LEEVES AT US

**LAY oreo:** OKAY IM HERE

**LAY oreo:** AHS GDDKHSMNSHS HOW DID THSI HAPPEN

**toe:** WAIT BISKY JUST CAM OUTSIDE AND SHES YELLNIG AT US AN TOLD SPHINC TO GET OFF HER TREE 

**LAY oreo:** SO YALL BEENN DOING THIS IN HER BACKYADR

**lulu:** YES

**tiny femboy vamp:** OML SPHINX JUST THREW HIS SHOE AT BISKY AND IT HIT HER FACE

**illuminati:** THE CHORTLE THAT LEFT CANARY'S MOUTH WHEN THAT HAPPEND JAGOUDGSLAJSNK

**kyuu:** OH GOD BISKY GAVE SPHINX THE DEATH LOOK NOW SHES CHASING HIM AROUND THE YARD

**kyuu:** RIP sphinx he was a real one💯💯💯🎉

**amy the hedgehog:** OMG TENKO PLSAKJSGDJSKS

**Sphinx:** OMG BIKSY ALMOT CAUGHT ME I CLIMBED BACK UP THE TREEW

**pedo pennywise:** OH SHIT

**pedo pennywise:** KIKYO JUST CAME OUTSIDE

**shizzy:** SILVA IS FOLLOWING HER

**killboi:** OH SHIT

**LAY oreo:** SHES TRYING TO CHASW US AWAYA

**froggy:** SILVA JUST GRABBED ALLUKAS BAT

**illuminati:** HES SWINGING AT US

**sushi roll:** THOSE KIDSW WHO WERE FIGHTING ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE

**sushi roll:** SHIT SILVA ALMOST HIT ME\

**hifumi kinnie:** OML WTF AKHISJKDSS

**Uvo:** SHALNARK IS LITERALLY JUST WHEEZING I THINK HES HAVING TRUBLE BRETHING

**shall:** JSSUAHIKSHDIKAO

**pikachu:** OK THOSE KIDS LEFT

**kyuu:** BISKY IS TRYING TO TALK TOH SILVA AND KIKO

**illuminati:** OK WE GOTTA GO THE LOOK SHES GIVING US A=IS FREAKING ME OT LIKE WTF

**pedo pennywise:** OKAY I AINT TRYNA MESS WIT HER RN

**killboi:** MILLUKI SEND THE VIDEO LATER

**hifumi kinnie:** OKAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt sure of what to do for a next chapter and i got this. might upload a bit slower now on this, idk


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bisky gets invited to the chat. more stuff occurs

**hifumi kinnie sent one attachment.**

**pedo pennywise:** ty milluki

**kyuu:** im keeping this forever yesterday was fucking perfect

**lulu:** we probably hosted the best anarchy in years💯

**shall:** yeah😎

**amy the hedgehog:** i didnt see the two boys frrom yesterday in class today\

**mochi🍡:** maybe they absent or smth

**Uvo:** i heard they got suspended

**killboi:** fr?

**Uvo:** yea

**kyuu:** how did tht happen tho?

**toe:** they weren't even on school property

**illuminati:** yeah but they were on bisky's property for a bit of it, and biskys a teacher

**N A N I:** that makes sense.

**Sphinx:** yeah ig

**LAY oreo:** i bet bisky was so happy when they got suspended

**pikachu:** if they got suspened

**pikachu:** but yeah i can imagine her face

**chrollhoe:** remember when they first started arguing

**paku:** yeah i think i do

**shizzy:** what were they arguing over?

**shall:** i think mohawk dude scuffed brunette's shoes or sumthin

**killboi:** they were picking fights ever since then

**N A N I:** How childish.

**illuminati:** not rlly because they were new shoes and getting new shoes scuffed is a big deal now

**N A N I:** Oh, 'kay

**LAY oreo:** maybe if he didn't wear bright ass white shoes they wouldn't of looked so bad

**pedo pennywise:** or if mohawk watched were he was going the shoes wouldbve been fine

**kyuu:** okay switching the topic over. 

**kyuu:** we should add bisky to the chat

**killboi:** why the old hag?

**Octo:** yeah she'll probably shut or gc down quickly

**kyuu:** i just wanna know if she got those boys suspended abd then when she gives us an answer someone kicks her after

**lulu:** okay we can do that

**toe:** who has her number?

**chrollhoe:** i do

**tiny femboy vamp:** why do u have her contact number?

**kyuu:** is that a jealous femboy i hear😏😼

**tiny femboy vamp:** 1\. im not jealous bcuz i k now chrollo dont like her and i dont really care about his contacts as long as i know the person

**tiny femboy vamp:** 2\. STFU STP CALLING ME FEMBOY

**pikachu:** well its in ur name

**pikachu:** or would u prefer the name twink

**killboi:** AJHSISHJA

**tiny femboy vamp:** STAPHO

**pikachu:** whatever twinkie

**birdie:** KHDHYGEIJK

**tiny femboy vamp:** SUT UP PICO KINNIE

**froggy:** LMFAOHSYISSHWKS

**tiny femboy vamp changed pikachu's name to kurapico.**

**pedo pennywise:** HAGSHDIKS

**Octo:** kurapika = pico confirmation

**kurapico:** BITCH CHANGE ITIDHSYTUR

**N A N I changed kurapico's name to pikachu.**

**pikachu:** ty nanika👍

**N A N I:** 😇👍

**shall:** ANYWAYYYY

**shall:** chrollo add bisky in

**chrollhoe:** k

**chrollhoe added Bisky to fellow friends.**

**Bisky:** Hello? what's this?

**sushi roll:** gc

**Bisky:** Who are you?

**sushi roll:** Zushi, from ur class

**Bisky:** Oh, hello Zushi!

**LAY oreo:** her perfect grammer scares me'

**Bisky:** Your bad spelling scares me.

**kyuu:** all of us spel things wron so u should be scared of all of now

**Bisky:** Ok...Anyway, who's who?

**killboi:** im killua, froggy is gon, lulu is alluka, toe is kalluto, kyuu is tenko, chrollhoe is chrollo, shizzy is shizuku, Octo is ikalgo, hifumi kinnie is milluki, pedo pennywise is hisoka, illuminati is illumi, N A N I is nanika, pikachu is kurapika, lay oreo is leorio, uvo is uvogin, shall is shalnark , sphinx is phinks, and tiny femboy vamp is feitan

**Bisky:** Okay!

**froggy:** now u need a new name bcuz everyone who enters this chat receives a nickname that may/may not be permanent

**killboi:** already planed her a nickname

**killboi changed Bisky's name to Freddy Krueger.**

**Freddy Krueger:** Killua change it!

**illuminati:** it suits u tho

**Freddy Krueger:** 💢😡

**Freddy Krueger:** ANyway, why am I here?

**pedo pennywise:** ok, remember theose kids from yesterday who were fighing?

**Freddy Krueger:** Yeah?

**Sphinx:** did they get suspended?

**toe:** they weren't at school todya

**Freddy Krueger:** Oh yeah, they did.

**hifumi kinnie:** called it

**pikachu:** bitch we all called it

**mochi🍡:** u were unsure of it tho but whatever ig

**Freddy Krueger:** I was so happy I got the principal to send them away.

**Freddy Krueger:** Now I gotta go run some errands. Bye!

**killboi:** ok bye olg hag

**killboi kicked Freddy Krueger from fellow friends.**

**pikachu changed tiny femboy vamp's name to twinkie vamp.**

**twinkie vamp:** KURAPIAK

**pikachu:** 😼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make a lyric prank for the next chapter💯


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisoka convinces gon, killua, illumi, alluka and tenko to do a lyric prank
> 
> they sing wap and everyone freaks out
> 
> wap is a song by cardi b not me

**Private chat**

**1:46pm**

**Hisoka:** @Gon

**Hisoka:** @Killua

**Hisoka:** @Illumi

**Hisoka:** @Tenko

**Hisoka:** @Alluka

**Alluka is online.**

**Tenko is online**

**Gon is online.**

**Killua is online.**

**Illumi is online.**

**Gon:**?

**Illumi:** what do u want hisoka?

**Hisoka:** i just had a great idea~

**Alluka:** For some reason i feel scared

**Tenko:** the squiggly line makes it worse.

**Hisoka:** ~~~~~~

**Tenko:** S T O P

**Illumi:** hisoka, what is your idea?

**Hisoka:** I think you and should all go do a lyric prank on the others

**Killua:** ooh😼

**Gon:** What soung?

**Hisoka:** wap. y'all know what that is right

**Illumi:** yeah

**Alluka:** ofc

**Gon:** yes

**Killua:** yep

**Tenko:** ye

**Hisoka:** ok good, and make sure to not reply to anyone if they message u

**Illumi:** k

**fellow friends**

**1:51**

**lulu is online.**

**kyuu is online.**

**froggy is online.**

**illuminati is online.**

**killboi is online.**

**pedo pennywise is online.**

**hifumi kinnie:** and thats how i almost got arrested!

**mochi🍡:** I-

**toe:** sometimes im ashmaed ur my older brotiher

**amy the hedgehog:** A S H M A E D AND B R O T I H E R

**toe:** stfu

**birdie:** hey😡

**killboi:** i said certified freak

**lulu:** seven days a week

**Uvo:** ???

**froggy:** wet ass pussy, make that pullout game weak! ah

**sushi roll:** HUHJASKMS

**pikachu:** GON WHERE DID U LAERN THAT WORD

**illuminati:** yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**shizzy:** why'd u just repeat the same word 

**kyuu:** yeah you fuckin with some wet ass pussy

**killboi:** bring a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy

**LAY oreo:** TENKO, KILLUA WTH

**amy the hedgehog:** WHAT????

**froggy:** gimme everything you got with this wet ass pussy

**lulu:** beat it up, catch a charge

**killboi:** extra large and extra hard

**illuminati:** put this pussy right in your face

**chrollhoe:** ILLUMI I DONT THINK U HAVE THAT PART

**chrollhoe:** DOES HE HISOKA???

**pedo pennywise:** ~~~

**paku:** idk whether to take that as a yes or no

**froggy:** swipe yo nose like a credit card

**lulu:** hop on top i wanna ride

**kyuu:** i do a kegel while its inside

**toe:** tf is a kegel?

**Octo:** idk

**killboi:** spit in my mouth look in my eyes

**pikachu:** KILLUA STOP MSJGV=ASAA

**shall:** oml

**froggy:** this pussy is wet, come take a dive

**illuminati:** tie me up like im surprised

**LAY oreo:** GON U DONT HAVE THAT PARTAKHSKHKD

**lulu:** lets roleplay, i'll wear a disguise

**kyuu:** i want you to park that big mack truck right in this little garage🚚

**mochi🍡:** HUHAOUSBIYJBJALSK

**pikachu:** TENKO DO U EVNW KNOW WHAT THT MEANS

**illuminati:** make it cream, make me scream

**froggy:** out in public, make a scene

**killboi:** i don't cook, i don't clean

**lulu:** but let me tell you i got this ring💍

**shizzy:** AJGSUSJKAK

**twinkie vamp:** ZUSHI PROPOSED???

**sushi roll:** NO YOU DUMBASS WHER TF WOULD I GET THE MONYE FOR A DIMOND RING IM 13 AND JOBLESS

**kyuu:** gobble me swallow me, dip down the side of me

**illuminati:** quick jump out 'fore you let it get inside of me

**N A N I:** I'm confused. What are they talking about?

**pikachu:** DONT LOOK NANIKA UR TOO PURE

**birdie:** PROTECC YTHE PURE CHLD

**froggy:** i tell him were to put, never tell him where im 'bout to be

**lulu:** i'll run down on him 'fore i have a boy running at me

**sushi roll:** WHAT BOY IS RUNNING AT YOU???

**Uvo:** maybe she means u

**killboi:** talk yo shit, bite yo lip

**kyuu:** ask for a car while you ride that dick

**paku:** WHO R U RIDING??

**illuminati:** you ain't really neva gotta fuck him for a thang, he already made his mind up before him came

**froggy:** now get your boots and your coat for this wet ass pussy

**LAY oreo:** PIKACHU IS SCREAMING RN YALL PLS

**lulu:** he bought a phone, just for pictures of this wet ass pussy

**kyuu:** pay my tuition, just to kiss me on this wet ass pussy

**killboi:** now make it rain if you wanna see some wet ass pussy

**mochi🍡:** YALL ARENT THE GON A ND KILLUA AND TENKO AND ALLUKA AND ILLUMI I KNOW WHO R YALL??

**illuminati:** look I need a hard hitter I need a deep stroker

**lulu:** i need a henry drinker i need a weed smoker

**birdie:** NO

**pikachu:** ALLUKA UR A MINOR STOP

**froggy:** not a garden snake, i need a king cobra

**killboi:** with a hook in it, hope it lean over

**kyuu:** he got some money, thats were im headed

**N A N I:** ???

**illuminati:** pussy a1, just like his credit

**killboi:** he got a beard, well im tryna wet it

**froggy:** i let him taste it, now he diabetic

**sushi roll:** WHOS DIABETIC???

**lulu:** i dont wanna spit, i wanna gulp

**kyuu:** i wanna gag, i wanna choke

**illuminati:** i want you to touch that lil dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat

**shall:** OMGAIGVSHAKS

**Uvo:** DAMN ILLUMI KEEP THAT IN BED WITH U ANS HISOKA

**killboi:** my headgame is fire, punani dasani

**hifumi kinnie:** wtf does that mean???

**N A N I:** Dasani as in the water brand?

**toe:** wait i think i get it!

**kyuu:** its going in dry and its coming out soggy

**froggy:** i ride on that thing like the cops is behind me

**lulu:** i spit on his mic, now he tryna sign me, woo

**toe:** your honor im a freak, handcuffs, leashes

**amy the hedgehog:** KALLUTO????

**LAY oreo:** U TOO??

**illuminati:** switch my wig, make him feel like he cheating

**killboi:** put him on his knees give him something to believe in

**froggy:** OMG 

**shizzy:** ???

**Octo:** back to norml???

**kyuu:** KURAPIKA IS AT ORU DOOR

**lulu:** HES FURIOUSLY KNOKING

**twinkie vamp:** where r yall rn?

**killboi:** IM AT GONS PLACE WITH ALLUKA AND TENKO

**kyuu:** KURAPIKA LOOKS MAD

**twinkie vamp:** oh shit

**pikachu:** OPEN UP

**froggy:** PIKA IT WA S JUST A LYRIC PRANKAGSSBS

**lulu:** WE'RE SORRY

**pikachu:** ....rlly?

**killboi:** YEA DONTM KILL US

**pikachu:** ok i'll spare yall but who put yall up to this

**pikachu:** if u dont tell me 🔴👄🔴⛓

**kyuu:** HISOKA

**pennywise:** TENKO HOW COULD U

**sphinx:** HA ✨betrayal✨

**kyuu:** IM NOT TRYNA MESS WITH AN ANGRY KURPIKA

**pikachu is offline.**

**chrollhoe:** well hisoka, it was nice knowing u ig

**toe:** rip hisoka, he was a real one🙏💯💯💯💯

**shall:** KALLUTOAHSIJAKS

**illuminati:** whos planning the funeral w me

**sphinx:** i will

**mochi🍡:** me too

**illuminati:** ok bet

**pedo pennywise:** ILLUMI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this got longer than I expected. I hope i did the lyric prank right and im sorry if u don't like it😔


	14. might do a christmas chapter

So, since christmas is coming in a few days, I feel like I should post a christmas chapter. Like a christmas party or something.

So I'll probably do that. Hope yall like it🎄🎅😊


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua decide to have a sleepover and invite Alluka, Nanika, Tenko, Kurapika, and Kalluto. 
> 
> a little chaos occurs, but thats ok
> 
> (i've changed tenko's last name to chishiki. im sorry if this caused trouble/confusion)

**killboi:** im bored asf

**froggy:** me too😔

**froggy:** whats everyone doing?

**lulu:** looking around the house for pokemon

**pedo pennywise:** looking for pokemon outside

**lulu:** are there more out there hisoka?

**pedo pennywise:** yeah, like a bunch of grass types and shit

**Sphinx:** I-

**Sphinx:** i cant tell if yall are like high or not

**hifumi kinnie:** its pokemon go dumbass

**N A N I:** I'm out on the balcony.

**mochi🍡:** at the mall with shizuku

**shizzy:** yea she is

**sushi roll:** we never denied it but ok

**sushi roll:** anyway im at the store with my mom cuz relative sare coming over and shit

**chrollhoe:** im with feitan 

**paku:** doing what?

**chrollhoe:** cuddlong

**birdie:** never knew chrollo was the cuddling type

**chrollhoe:** stfu, and plus feitans sleeping so stfu

**LAY oreo:** you can literally just turn of notifs or we can kick you

**chrollhoe:** then pls do

**pikachu kicked chrollhoe and twinkie vamp from fellow friends.**

**illuminati:** tenko's braiding my hair

**kyuu:** i'll send yall a pic when im done

**toe:** im beating pakunoda and nobunaga's asses at uno

**paku:** UR FUCKING CHEATNG

**toe:** NO IMN OT U JUST SUCK

**birdie:** im with amane

**amy the hedgehog:** we're gonna get oce cream🍦

**pikachu:** me and leorio are watching grinch but he looks ike hes falling alseep

**froggy:** is it the old grinch movie or the new one

**pikachu:** the old one

**killboi:** i expected that from the old man

**froggy:** ok anyway

**froggy:** i think i wanna host a sleepover

**killboi:** actually that sounds kinda fun rn

**lulu:** ooh sounds good idea

**lulu:** can i come?

**froggy:** ye 

**N A N I:** Is it ok if I tag along?

**killboi:** yup😁

**N A N I:** :D

**pikachu:** can i come too? leorio snoring is loud asf

**froggy:** yeah

**kyuu:** i wanna come

**toe:** let me come pls

**froggy:** ok so thats tenko, kalluto, killua, me , alluka, nanika, and kurapika

**froggy:** anyone else?

**sushi roll:** i wish i could come but my mom wont let me go bcuz family relatives

**amy the hedgehog:** me and canary would go but we have a night planned

**Octo:** i'd go too but my mom wnats me to see my grandma

**froggy:** thats ok

**killboi:** ok but where r we hosting the sleepover

**froggy:** we could do it at mito's house but she goes to sleep early

**kyuu:** and bcuz we're crazy bitches we could wake her up, right?

**froggy:** yup

**killboi renamed the chat ✨crazy bitches✨.**

**Octo:** exactly the name this chat needed

**lulu:** illumi can we host our sleepover at our house?

**illuminati:** sure. kurapika ur in charge i dont trust anyone else

**killboi:** NOT EVEN ME???4

**illuminati:** no bcuz ur fucking crazy and kurapika's the oldest

**killboi:** THIS IS FAVORUTIXISM

**pikachu:** nah, im just ✨responsible✨

**kyuu:** sooo, what time?

**froggy:** like, probs 5:35

**killboi:** thats a bit early but ok

**toe:** ok we'll be there

**✨crazy bitches✨**

**5:47pm**

**amy the hedgehog:** soooo, hows the sleepover

**froggy:** well, killua and alluka are teaching nanika how to play minecraft and kurapika's watching

**froggy:** kalluto's on amazon, and tenko's doing his own thing

**amy the hedgehog:** k

**froggy:** anyways @killboi

**killboi:** ye?

**froggy:** i think we should make cupcakes. who agrees?

**kyuu:** cupcakes?

**froggy:** yup

**kyuu:** im in

**killboi:** sure, im hiungry anywya

**N A N I:** I could also settle for cupckaes

**N A N I:** I meant cupcakes.

**lulu:** its ok nanika nobody judges anyone for spelling inccorectly😁

**N A N I:** Kay.

**lulu:** and yeah, cupakes sound good

**toe:** sure

**froggy:** ok someone get the ingredients we dont have frosting

**pikachu:** ill get them brb

**killboi:** ok

**pikachu is offline.**

**✨crazy bitches✨**

**6:07pm**

**illuminati:** @pikachu have any of them fuckied up my house

**hifumi kinnie:** f u c k i e d

**shall:** I JUST IMAGINED CHLD ILLUMI SAYING THATSHGSJSGJNDSK

**illuminati:** STFU IT WAS ONE DAMN MISTAKE

**illuminati:** anyways @pikachu have any of them fucked up my house

**toe:** pika cant come to his phone rn

**illuminati:** why?

**toe:** well....

**kyuu:** kura saw a giant ass spider

**kyuu:** and went FUCKIG LIVID

**killboi:** its in a corner not botherng anyone

**N A N I:** It moved away and Kurapika's still angry becaue its still in his sight.

**lulu:** like imagine just being a spider, minding ur own busiess, and an angry twink comes at u ans startes screaminh🙄

**pikachu:** STFU ALLUKA NO WIS NOT TH DAMN TIEM

**froggy:** kurapika literally just typed that and ffucking thrwe his phone

**kyuu:** then ic aught it

**LAY oreo:** i come back to that chat and hear about kurapika screaming at a spider????

**killboi** : yup.

**Uvo:** chile anyways

**shall:** how are the cupcakes

**toe:** first batch got burned

**N A N I:** Then Killua, Gon and Tenko got into a frosting fight.

**pedo pennywise:** sounds fun.

**toe:** oh shit the second batch of cupckakes are burning brb

**illuminati:** WWAIT HUH

**mochi🍡:** i just sit back and ✨observe✨

**illuminati:** I SWAER OF YALL BUNR DOWN MY DAMN HUOSE I WILL FUCKINGB KILL U

**froggy:** ok good news is that nothing got burned but bad news is we wasted a lot f batter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a bit angsty😔


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst chapter here.
> 
> Warning: Panic attack and small (pretty small) implies of child abuse

**Gon and Illumi**

**9:45pm**

**Gon:** @Illumi

**Illumi:** yeah?

**Gon:** theres a problem

**Illumi:** has the house been burned down?

**Gon:** no

**Illumi:** has someone gotten kidnapped?

**Gon:** no

**Illumi:** has kurapika ruined a bit of my house so i might have to get renovations?

**Gon:** he almost did earlier, but no

**Illumi:** ok so what

**Gon:** sooo uh

**Gon:** tenko is kinda crying rn

**Illumi:** ???

**Gon:** im fr rn

**Illumi:** clarify 

**Gon:** so we were all sleeping, alluka and nanika were in their rooms and kalluto was in tenkos bed bcuz tenko let him

**Gon:** so that left me killua urapika and tenko to sleep in the living room. 

**Gon:** kurapika slept on the couch and me and killua had some sleeping bags and tenko took a bunch of giant comforters and slept on the rug.

**Illumi:** why'd he sleep on the rug? he could've slept in me and hisoka's bed

**Gon:** idk, and he didnt wanna sleep in your bed bcuz he thought you'd get mad. but anyway

**Gon:** so after a while i heard crying, and the crying got really loud, so it woke up killua and kurpika too

**Gon:** Then we checked and saw tenko crying. we tried to shake him awake but he didn't wake up and started crying more.

**Gon:** hes shaking rn so i think hes having like a panic attack and we're all woried rn

**Illumi:** ok im omw

**Gon:** ok but pls hurry things are getting bad

**Illumi and Hisoka.**

**9:40**

**Illumi:** Hisoka we have to go

**Hisoka:** but whyyy illu 🥺😢

**Illumi:** tenko's having a panic attack while gon and everyone else dont know what to do

**Hisoka:** ok lets go

Illumi and Hisoka quickly got up from their seats, exiting the room, The couple exited the theater and got into their car. As they drove off, Hisoka asked Illumi if Tenko would be okay.

Illumi wasn't sure how to answer, so he shrugged. He never actually knew how to comfort someone during a panic attack, but he'd have to try anyway, because Gon and the others clearly weren't sure of what to do.

As for the teenagers at Hisoka and Illumi's house, their all busy with Tenko. The poor fox boy hadn't woken up at all and was shaking massively. Kalluto went over and began to shake him, except not to hard, telling him to wake up.

This only made things worse, making Tenko cry louder. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Nanika tapped Killua's shoulder. "Killua, is he going to be alright?" She asked, looking at Tenko with eyes of worry. Killua wasn't sure, so he shrugged. "Hopefully."

Kurapika gently scooped Tenko up into his lap. Unfortunately, this made Tenko start thrashing violently in the blonde's lap, but Kurapika tried being gentle with him nonetheless.

Then the fox boy started screaming words and pleas, which confused the group. "Mom, I'm sorry!" Tenko cried. "Please!" Gon bent down next to Kurapika and stared at his distressed friend. "What's he talking about?" Gon asked. Kurapika shrugged. "It sounds like a nightmare." Alluka suggested. Kalluto nodded in agreement. 

"Please, no more!" Tenko screamed. "Tenko, what are you talking about?" he asked, hoping the poor boy would snap out of it. "Who's hurting you!?" Killua asked.

Suddenly and luckily, there was the sound of a door being unlocked. Then Hisoka and Illumi appeared in the living room. Hisoka bent down next to the others and looked surprised. "What happened?" Illumi asked as he came in. Kurapika began to explain, and the raven nodded. "Hisoka, bring Tenko to the room." Illumi ordered. Hisoka picked the crying child up and and left the room, bringing him to the bedroom.

Illumi turned to everyone else. "We'll talk in the morning, in dms." He said. Everyone nodded.

**Private dms.**

**Wednesday, 8:43am**

**Illumi:** so, any info?

**Killua:** when tenks woke up, i asked him if he was ok

**Kurapika:** what'd he say?

**Killua:** he said he was ok

**Kalluto:** i asked him if he remembered anything about last night and he said no

**Nanika:** Seems suspicious.

**Gon:** yeah, maybe we should talk to him later

**Alluka:** i could try if u want

**Kurapika:** I could too

**Illumi:** ok, we'll probably all try

**Gon:** ok, but we shouldnt force answers out of him

**Kalluto:** k

✨crazy bitches✨

**kyuu:** guys todays pronouns r they/them

**birdie:** k

**Octo:** how was yall sleepover

**froggy:** it was great!

**killboi:** eevn if we did burn 2 baches of cupcakes, had a frowsting fight, and almost wrecked illumi and hisoka's den wjen pika found a spider

**paku:** i somehow feel threatened

**pikachu:** u should

**toe:** zushi how was the reunion

**sushi roll:** boring asf

**sushi roll:** the adults got drunk an d one of my younger cuosins almost got high

**amy the hedgehog:** oh wow👀

**twinkie vamp:** interesting

**hifumi kinnie:** @illuminati @killboi @lulu @N A N I @toe

**N A N I:** ?

**illuminati:** what

**hifumi kinnie:** mom and dad texted me lastd night

**killboi:** what did they say?

**hifumi kinnie:** they said the want us to go over there for christamas

**killboi:** do we have too🙄

**hifumi kinnie:** yep

**hifumi kinnie:** mom wants us all there for the holidays

**illuminati:** why do i have a feeloing that this is juss an elaborate plan to make us alll go back home?

**lulu:** it probably is

**pedo pennywise:** well jokes on her, illu and allu and nani are staying with me😼

**N A N I:** Thank you.

**lulu:** 😊👍

**froggy:** killua if u go can i come with u

**killboi:** ofc

**hifumi kinnie:** kil do mom and dad even know ur gay/dating gon?

**killboi:** probably not

**lulu:** @kyuu do u wanna come to the reunion w us

**illuminati:** u can 

**kyuu:** sure ig

**lulu:** @birdie @amy the hedgehog are yall coming too?

**amy the hedgehog:** yeah maybe

**birdie:** if its to annoy kikyo, sure

**toe:** i cant wait to see the look on moms face when she sees us bring extra guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this being angsty (and a bit boring), i'll cheer yall up with another chapter soon.
> 
> basically the next few chapters might reveal tenko's past childhood trauma

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see here, it's kinda calm, but it'll get chaotic in the next few chapters.


End file.
